Seeing Red
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Supercorp. Kara is infected by Red Kryptonite for a second time, and Lena has to play the long game in order to keep herself and everyone safe from Kara. With some tricks up her sleeve, she may be able to deter her jealous lover from going on a spree of destruction around National City. Lena Luthor x Kara Danvers A one-shot turned two-shot. Please read and review! Thanks all.
1. Part 1

Seeing Red

* * *

Hi… I'm back. I do that. Haha! I just want to preface this story by saying my experience with the DC universe is limited to mostly the cartoons of the 90s and JL and JLU. I tried doing some research about Red Kryptonite, and I read mixed things about how it affects Kryptonians. The way I wrote it is similar to the first time around in Supergirl, but I spun it that it brings out all negative emotions rather than just a lack of empathy or care? Fear, insecurity, rage, jealousy, anger, etc. So that's how I spun it! Instead of a nice Kara Danvers, we have one that has negative feelings, lusting for power, controlling tendencies, etc. So feel free to leave comments on what you thought of that interpretation, because I enjoyed writing it but definitely wasn't sure if it was in line with everything already established! I read also that it lowered inhibitions but basically, yea… I wrote it that all the negative feelings or desires Kara has, they are coming to the surface.

Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy all the angst and drama… oh, and WARNING, there will be some sex. ;)

This took on a life of its own and became two chapters, so... yea. Here we go. And the image for the story was taken off of instagram!

* * *

Lena's working late when the text from Alex illuminates her phone. She was minding her own business, putting the finishing touches on a project proposal when she quietly picks it up, eyes scanning the message quickly. Her face drops, eyes go wide, and she immediately types out a response. Once it's sent, she deletes her message and the most recent one from Alex in the conversation.

This was definitely not good.

She takes a deep breath, her mind racing as she wonders what is going to possibly happen. As she hears a gust of wind and feet touch down on her balcony, she already has her answer. Kara is here. Lena finishes scribbling something on the pad before her as Kara walks into the room, her black one-piece House of El uniform adorning her body. Lena freezes for a moment, but knows what she needs to do.

" _Play it cool,"_ she tells herself.

At the end of the day, this is still Kara Danvers before her, still the woman who has fallen madly in love with her, and visa versa. So in response, Lena simply smirks as she quirks a brow, leaning back in her chair and letting her eyes roam over her girlfriend.

"Well. If it isn't Ms. Danvers, all grown up," she teases.

The calm and cocky smile on Kara's face widens, and she walks up to Lena's desk, palms going flat on its surface, staring into her lover's eyes. It's there where Lena first sees it, the small flash of red in Kara's eyes confirming Alex's warning text. Kara was definitely infected.

"Grown up in more ways than one," Kara whispers to her, and as much as Lena wants to control herself, she can't help the shiver Kara's smooth and husked voice causes as a chill runs down her spine.

Lena bites her lip, and feels more comfortable as she sits there. Even if this is Kara infected with Red Kryptonite, it's still Kara, _her_ Kara, and she loves Lena.

Lena's aware of Kara's observation of her. Alex's warning text informed her that yet another Cadmus agent working for her mother's cause, despite the woman still being safely locked away, had infected Kara. Kara had opened up to Lena months ago about the incident, how horrible it all was, how she wished it never happened, explaining how she felt throughout the entire fiasco.

However, this time around is different. Alex's text was a warning that this Kara? This Kara remembered what happened last time. After tearing apart the DEO and putting Jo'on through a serious beating, Kara Danvers under Red Kryptonite was not taking any chances. She would not be deterred again. And so, Lena knew she had to go with the flow, had to play it cool. As she had messaged Alex, she would stay with Kara and go about as if nothing was wrong, try to keep her calm and occupied as Alex came up with a plan. She explained her message deletion, and the fact she would likely be out of contact if she wanted Kara to stay in the dark. The last thing they needed was the Kryptonian to feel betrayed by Lena, potentially setting her off further. And so, there Lena sat, slightly scared but also still oddly comfortable. She hoped deep down that even with the Red Kryptonite, her lover's affection for her would pull through.

Lena stood up slowly, pushing her chair back as she walked around her desk to Kara, the girl leaning back slightly. Lena's green silk button down blouse brought out her eyes, hips swaying in a tight black skirt. She could see the lust in Kara's eyes. It didn't take Red Kryptonite to notice. She smirked her devilish smirk, Kara's nostrils flaring. Lena walked right to Kara, sliding in right in front of her to lean back against her desk, crossing her arms.

"What's with the suit change?" Lena asked.

It was a fair question. Part of playing it cool was playing it as if she normally would everyday, not too invasive but also not too oblivious. Kara moved to Lena, hands on either side of her as she planted them back on the desk, their fronts brushing together but Lena's crossed arms still keeping some space between them.

"I thought Supergirl could use a little make over… the school girl look is a bit outdated, don't you think?" Kara whispered, eyes glittering.

"I suppose… planning on breaking the news to your cousin?" Lena asked, releasing her arms and allowing her hands to gently touch Kara's stomach, slowly working their way up.

Kara gasped at Lena's soft hands moving up her body, maintaining eye contact with the confident woman as her lithe fingers reached up to Kara's zipper, slowly sliding it down, Lena exposing just enough of Kara's chest for a delightful but tasteful view.

"I don't think Kal would like it… no need to tell him, right?"

Lena hummed in agreement.

"Whatever you like darling," she replied, finally leaning closer, throwing her arms over Kara's shoulders, the blonde reacting on instinct as she pulled her girlfriend tightly against her, arms wrapped securely around her torso.

Lena dove in first, kissing Kara deeply. Part of her felt guilt, as if she was taking advantage of her girlfriend. She knew this wasn't Kara, but so much of this was Kara too. She only hoped all would be forgiven in the future once she and Alex found a way to bring her back from the poisoning. Lena's phone buzzed on the desk, and she sighed as Kara pulled away. The blonde pinned Lena to the desk with her body, reaching over for Lena's phone.

Even though Kara was poisoned with the Red Kryptonite, she was still predictable.

"Who is it?" Lena asked, already knowing the answer, Kara reading the message and holding her anger at bay to ensure Lena remained calm.

"Alex is being a pain, we got in a fight. She's trying to talk to you," Kara whispered in Lena's ear, her hands working behind Lena to send Alex a rather scathing threat, deleting the conversation when she was done.

Kara Danvers was not about to have Alex convince the love of her life that something was wrong with her. Kara felt free, liberated, and she would not let Alex attempt to ruin her relationship.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did she want?"

"She asked if you had seen me. I told her it was me and to leave you alone. I don't want you talking to her for a while, until we sort everything."

"Okay… so now you're telling me who I can and can't see now, huh Supergirl?"

Kara finally put the phone down, and turned her head to Lena, noticing the tease in her eyes, Kara smirking back at her.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Ms. Luthor?" Kara whispered back, a hand reaching up to thread through Lena's hair, crashing their lips back together.

As Lena gasped and moaned in pleasure, Kara grinned into her kiss. She loved Lena, loved the sounds she made, loved the way she felt. She loved having this powerhouse of a woman melt like putty in the palm of her hand. Lena deepened the kiss, Kara grabbing her thighs and moving her up onto the desk, the pair beginning to lose themselves in one another.

Kara grabbed what she could, but after some time, she growled, pulling back and taking deep breaths. Though Kara would never say it in her normal state, it was sometimes difficult making love with a human. She was so strong, and it would be easy for her to accidentally lose control, have a slip, squeeze too hard, thrust too hard, her strength a challenge for truly letting go.

"What's wrong baby?" Lena asked, wondering what her girlfriend could be thinking, trying to think out all possible options as she delicately navigated this situation.

"I just… I just want to… devour you. I want to bury myself in you, but I'll break you. Do you know how frustrating that is?" Kara asked, brutally honest with Lena, the brunette unsurprised the Red-K was bringing it out of Kara.

Lena brushed hair from Kara's face, wrapping it around her ear, smiling sadly at her.

"I do, in a different way. I want to have my way with you, but it's a bit hard when you're impenetrable, now isn't it?"

Kara smiled. She loved Lena for many reasons, but mostly because they truly understood one another. Lena bit her lip, holding back a smile, finally pulling away from Kara.

"Actually… it's funny you bring this up. I, well… I may have a solution to our problem."

Kara furrowed her brow, watching Lena walk over to the small safe on her shelf where she stored developing tech.

"I don't understand."

Lena looked over her shoulder and threw Kara a smile. She opened the safe with her fingerprint and pulled out a smaller steel box, rectangular shaped. Lena closed it back up, walking over to her desk as Kara watched her curiously. Lena shuffled some papers and began gathering her things, finally looking to Kara when she was done.

"Let's go back to my place and I'll show you what I mean."

* * *

After a short flight from L Corp to Lena's penthouse, the pair made their way inside. Kara had attempted to see what was in the box, but her girlfriend was always a step ahead, lining it with lead so she couldn't see. As Kara set Lena down, the Luthor smirked and walked to the kitchen, placing the box on her counter as she walked to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of water, tossing one over to Kara.

"Thanks. So… are you going to leave me in suspense?"

Lena finished her sip, closing the lid to the bottle and placing it on the counter. She nodded her head.

"Before I open it, I want to be really honest with you because I don't want you to feel pressured, or uncomfortable."

If it had been uninfected Kara, she would have felt nervous about whatever Lena was proposing, but this cocky Kara just smirked back at Lena.

"I highly doubt I'll be uncomfortable."

Lena quirked a brow, shrugging as she moved to the side of the counter, Kara stepping closer.

"This box only opens for our fingerprints. I've been working on a prototype for the last month or so, but…. I didn't want to bring it to you unless you felt ready, so…"

"Lena, just tell me what it is."

Lena clasped Kara's hand gently.

"You said you wanted to be able to… be rough, with me. I understand how hard it must be for you. That's why when, I visited the DEO for the first time, and you showed me the training room you use with Alex, it got me thinking."

Lena put her print on the scanner, the box clicking open. Kara could sense it before Lena opened it up all the way.

"I played around with sizes because I wanted to make sure it didn't hurt you or make you completely weak or sick, but… I think I found the perfect amount."

Lena opened the box, pulling out two thin, silver bracelets. At a glance, they looked like regular pieces of jewelry with a small emerald placed in each bracelet. She held them up to Kara, the Kryptonian flinching briefly, distrust filling her gaze. Lena held up a hand, as if knowing what she was thinking.

"It's just an option. I thought, if you wanted to wear them when… when we make love, you could do it. It should be just enough to bring you down to human strength without hurting you. And then, well, you know, we can…." Lena trailed off.

This was definitely not how she intended to broach the subject of sex with Kara, not with her girlfriend's mind tainted by the Red-K, and Lena attempting to keep her calm. She watched Kara's face, her jaw tightening. It was a risky proposal Lena took, especially with Alex's warning that Kara was particularly volatile at the moment, not wanting anybody to get in her way, the Red-K making her distrustful after her first experience.

Lena bit the bullet, waving it off and shaking her head.

"Hey, forget it, I'm sorry. I just feel guilty sometimes, like I can't… like I can't always make you feel good, even though that's all I want to do."

Lena bit her cheek, looking away as she went to put the bracelets back… until Kara reached out and stopped her. Lena looked up into Kara's eyes, the gaze strong and hard.

"Did you set the security for the penthouse yet?" Kara asked.

Lena blinked, shaking her head. She put the bracelets down, walking across the room to one of the panels installed on her walls, entering a code and setting the place up. As she finished, she turned back around, eyes widening as she found Kara wearing the bracelets, playing with them and eyeing them intently.

"I, uh… how do you feel?" Lena asked, slowly walking over.

Kara turned her wrists, watching the Kryptonite glint. She moved her arms and muscles, feeling and testing her body out. She blinked a few times, trying to squint.

"It's working. My x-ray vision is non-existent. I don't feel sick, but… it's noticeable, that's for certain."

Lena nodded, still walking over slowly.

"No headaches? No sickness?"

Kara shook her head, frowning, adjusting to the sensation. She didn't feel weak per se, but she was so used to everything being heightened, from sound to vision to smell, that not having to concentrate was quite new. It felt very similarly to how the training room made her feel.

"No, I feel okay. I-"

Lena grabbed Kara by the wrist, jerking her towards her and cupping her cheek, fingers clawing through Kara's hair as she grabbed her firmly, kissing the woman senseless. Kara was shocked and gasped, trying to balance herself against her girlfriend, Lena pulling them towards the fridge.

She spun on her heel, shoving Kara's back against the fridge, pinning her wrists above her head and using her thigh to pin against Kara's core. The Kryptonian gasped, not used to this. She attempted to move from Lena's grasp, when she realized she couldn't.

They both opened their eyes, realizing the bracelets were working perfectly, and a seductive grin planted itself on Lena's face. She leaned closer to Kara, softly brushing their lips together. Lena had wanted to take control of Kara for the longest time, make her feel everything she was feeling. She moved her body against Kara's, relishing in lover's moans. Lena chuckled.

"God I've wanted to do this for so long," Lena whispered, pulling away, taking Kara's hands in her own.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Kara's mind was reeling. She couldn't believe Lena could actually be so strong now. Kara nodded, rushing Lena, clawing at her, the brunette responding in kind. Kara sighed, finally feeling like she was able to release herself in full as she tore Lena's clothes off, scraping her back and biting her neck softly.

Lena took charge, pushing them into the bedroom and moving Kara along, shoving her onto the bed once they were close enough. Lena quickly moved on top of Kara, the blonde attempting to roll her over but to no avail. Lena pinned her wrists once again, smiling down at Kara, her eyes flaming with desire, the red glinting up at Lena.

"I'm really going to enjoy this," Lena whispered, chuckling as Kara struggled against her, leaning in and claiming her lover's lips, Kara finally relenting and allowing Lena, for the first time, to have her way with her.

* * *

Kara completely lost sense of time. She wasn't sure how long she and Lena had been going at it for, but after many orgasms, after exploring one another fully, Lena enjoying marking Kara for the first time ever as Kara enjoyed throwing Lena about, the pair fighting for dominance and both enjoying the give and take of power, Kara was spent. She glanced over at the clock, it reading 3:30am, rubbing the sweat from her face as she tried to catch her breath.

Lena was in a similar state, finally sliding on over and throwing her arm over her girlfriend's torso. Kara kept breathing in and out slowly. She was feeling everything at once, and now that they had finally taken a real break, everything was catching back up with her. She sat up quickly Lena pulling away watching as Kara breathed heavily.

"Hey, you okay?" Lena asked, a hand brushing across Kara's back.

The infected Kryptonian had just reached levels of ecstasy she had always dreamed of, however, in the moment she felt exposed. Being infected by the Red-K had made Kara's mind shift back to the state it had been in the first time around. This time, she was paranoid. She was brazen, confident, didn't care about saving the city or dealing with nonsense, didn't care about people disagreeing with her.

She wouldn't tolerate people going against her, not again. She took out most of the DEO, took down Jo'on, and threatened Alex to stay away. All Kara needed was her freedom, and Lena.

"Kara…" Lena gently whispered again, but the Kryptonian stood up from the bed, pulling the bracelets off as she exited the room, going to the kitchen.

Lena sat up quickly, watching Kara walk off. She quickly grabbed one of the burner phones in her nightstand, thinking this might be the only time she could reach Alex. She sent off a quick message, informing Alex to stay on the lookout for Kryptonite signatures when she was with Kara, possibly having a way to diffuse the girl and take her down later.

She grabbed her robe and quickly made her way out of the room, wrapping it around herself as she found a naked Kara leaning over the counter, bracing herself. Lena saw the lid to the box was closed, and Kara had clearly panicked and put them back in. She approached slowly, the Kryptonian clearly struggling to feel right again.

Lena grabbed another water from the fridge, opening it up and resting it beside Kara. She slowly reached out and rubbed Kara's back. After a minute of silence, Lena bit her lip.

"We don't ever have to do it again. They're yours to keep. Or, I can have them destroyed if you want," Lena whispered.

Kara didn't give her any response. She stopped gently rubbing circles on Kara's back, deciding to go fetch her robe. Lena took a step away, but was halted when Kara grabbed her wrist at lightning speed. She had recovered easily enough.

"Kara?"

"I liked it, but…" the Kryptonian drifted off, finally turning to look into Lena's eyes, and again the red glow was present.

She easily tugged Lena to her, picking the girl up by her thighs, Lena instantly wrapping herself around Kara as the woman held her with ease, pulling her back in for a kiss. Lena was flat on her back in her bed before she knew it, Kara obviously regaining her strength and speed. The woman looked down at her seductively, opening Lena's robe and lying on top of her.

"I really like having you like this… making you mine."

Lena gasped as Kara dove back in, kissing her firmly, the Kryptonian keeping her pinned with ease. The Luthor realized in that moment the Red-K was very present, especially when Kara pulled away to whisper in her ear.

"And you are… you are mine."

Lena shivered, letting Kara have her way with her, the infected Kryptonian attempting to gain back some of her power, feeling secure once more as she reminded Lena again and again well into the morning hours just who she belonged to.

* * *

Kara hadn't slept a wink, but she didn't feel the need to, not overly tired. Lena had fallen asleep in her arms just after 7, her girlfriend completely worn out. Kara breathed in Lena's scent, still playing with her hair, the possessive Kryptonian thinking over the events of last night.

A phone began ringing out in the kitchen, and Kara pulled away from Lena, letting her sleep in, stealing the woman's robe and going to the kitchen. She saw Lena's phone buzzing and smirked when she saw her sister calling again. She picked up the phone.

"Lena? Look, I think I-"

"Save it, Alex," Kara interrupted, smiling as her sister's words came to a stop.

"Kara. You need to listen to me."

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from Lena," she said casually, looking at her nails absentmindedly.

"Kara, you are putting her in danger. You're not well."

"I'm the one putting her in danger?" Kara chuckled out, walking around the kitchen.

"Weren't you the one telling me not too long ago I shouldn't be with her? Told me she'd corrupt me, make me evil, that she was just some no good Luthor. Hm?"

"That was months ago Kara. You've been together over 8 months. I trust Lena now, and I know she loves you. But Kara, you need to listen-"

"How about not?" Kara interrupted again, walking towards Lena's balcony, her x-ray vision scanning through the city trying to locate her sister.

"So you're hiding from me now?"

"Well, you did threaten to kill me."

"That was if you came near Lena or me, but then again it doesn't seem like you've listened to said warning."

"Kara, please. I just want to help. Lena wouldn't want this."

"Actually, Lena's pretty content right now. In fact, more than content. God, you should have heard the sounds she made last night Alex… I bet you wished you could make Maggie feel that good."

Kara enjoyed making Alex uncomfortable, her sister pausing on the other end of the line.

"Now, why don't you go back to your girlfriend, and I'll go back to mine. And the next time you try to interfere with our lives and have a little chat with her? Let's just say I'll go and have a nice chat with Maggie in return."

Kara hung up the phone, erasing the message from the call log. Her brain was running a million miles a minute. Lena was hers, all hers, and no one would be taking her away from her. Not a soul.

She put the phone back on the counter, heading back to bed, Lena having moved and curled around a pillow. Kara brought her front flat up against Lena, the brunette sleepily moving back into Kara's body, the blonde weaving her arms around her. She nuzzled into her hair, snuggling Lena.

"Don't worry babe. No one is going to get in our way. Nobody."

* * *

Lena walked into her office, limping slightly as she moved. It was Monday, and Kara had spent the whole weekend with her, the pair locked away with quite a bit of alone time. Lena hadn't been able to reach Alex the entire weekend, Kara choosing to leave the bracelets to the side after their first time with them and enjoying having her way with Lena in every way imaginable.

Lena was sore, to say the least. Normally, Kara was very diligent, holding back quite a bit when they made love, always worried she would hurt Lena. Her girlfriend on Red Kryptonite however? This was a different story.

She noticed it all weekend, the obvious possessive nature Kara was exuding. Kara was often shy about sex, reserved, not that they had a poor sex life, but normally Lena was the one taking control and leading them on. Now, Kara was completely dominating Lena, every facet of her. It was clear the Red K was bringing out some negative side effects or feelings like insecurity. Never did she think Kara would be so controlling and domineering, but every time she made Lena find bliss, she whispered to her about being Kara's and only hers, this jealous streak of some sense coming to the surface.

Kara Danvers was making it clear, to Lena, to herself, to the world, that she belonged to her and only her. Everyone else be damned. She sighed as she eased into her chair, the sex marathon frankly amazing but also taking its toll. Lena was fried, and was only beginning to get worried. She had no clue how Kara would handle her day at CatCo, or how Alex was supposed to reach her. Lena didn't dare reach out to Alex, she knew Kara could hear and see her, and if there was even a chance she was watching Lena, the brunette couldn't risk exposing that she knew what was going on.

She tried to focus on work, but she barely got anything accomplished her first two hours at L Corp. She was staring at the same page for the last 10 minutes, finally rolling her eyes and rubbing her temples as she gave up. She heard a knock on the door, yelling out for whomever to enter. She was surprised when she looked up to find Alex Danvers staring at her in worry.

"Alex," Lena said in surprise, wincing as she stood, Alex's eyes going wide as she noticed.

"Are you hurt? What 's going on?" Alex rushed out, going to immediately check Lena over when the CEO waved her off.

"It's nothing, it's nothing," she said, her eyes communicating to Alex that that was clearly not the case.

Lena had worn a black cashmere turtleneck to work, hair pulled back into a slick ponytail, and she subtly "scratched" at her neck, pulling the collar down and showing a significant bruise there, Alex's eyebrows furrowing until she blushed, realizing why Lena was in the shape she was in.

The CEO sat back, speaking out loud to Alex but writing something very different on the paper before her.

"Listen, Alex. I know you and Kara are fighting, and she really doesn't want me to get involved. You probably shouldn't be here right now," she said, finishing what she was writing, shuffling papers around as Alex approached the desk, leaning over to see Lena's words.

" _She's possessive, protective, likely watching me. You will need to be extremely cautious. I will try to weaken her with kryptonite when I can. Keep an eye on the scanners for a signature."_

Alex read the note, eyes meeting Lena's as the CEO kept shuffling papers, attempting to act busy. She took the note and put it in her shredder, Alex eyeing the woman.

"I understand, I just really need to talk to her. Maybe you can have her meet me?" Alex asked, playing along.

A gush of wind and Lena's balcony door opening startled both women, Kara walking inside, a tight royal blue business dress adorning her body, glasses on and hair down, looking at Alex dangerously.

"That won't be necessary. I think you've said all you've needed to."

Kara walked over, going to stand behind Lena, placing a hand on the CEO's chair. Alex watched her, gazing down at Lena who she was impressed to find she acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Kara, maybe you two should talk," Lena gently suggested, Kara refusing to listen.

"There's nothing left to say… but then again, I did promise a chat with Maggie, didn't I Alex?

Lena's eyes were the ones to widen this time, unaware that Kara had made threats against Alex and her partner Miss Sawyer. Alex's jaw muscles flexed.

"Tell me Kara, why is Lena limping around?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the Danvers sister challenged, pacing in front of the desk.

"She seems a little, I don't know… beat up. Wonder who did that."

"I don't like what you're inferring," Kara retorted, moving around the desk, going to the side Alex was standing on.

"Can't you see what you're doing? You need help."

"What I need is for you to back the hell off," Kara said, the red blazing across her face.

"Kara-"

"Jesus, don't tell me you're jealous Alex. You got a girlfriend, and now you're mad I have one too. Not so special after all, are you? Not to mention when mine's a genius CEO millionaire and you can barely keep a detective around."

"Kara!" Lena scolded, standing up, jaw clenching as she moved.

"She's jealous Lena, plain and simple. Always has been, always will be. You want to do whatever you can, to keep me down, keep me controlled. Well I'm not tolerating it anymore, and unless you want Maggie to learn the lesson for you-"

"Don't you even think about it," Alex growled out, stepping right up to Kara, the sisters face to face.

"Try me," Kara egged on, practically brushing noses with her sister.

Lena had made her way around the desk, pushing the sisters apart.

"Stop it, both of you," she said, stepping in front of Kara slightly, eyeing the older Danvers.

"Alex… you can see yourself out of my office," Lena said softly, but firm.

Alex continued to glare into Kara's now smirking face, finally pulling her gaze away to meet Lena's brilliant green eyes. She shook her head, blinking away and nodding.

"Fine…" she replied, glancing back to Kara one last time.

"I hope really hope you don't do anything stupid," Alex said, stepping back and moving away from the couple, Lena's looking on sadly as Kara placed a hand on the small of her back.

"For your sake, I hope you don't either," Kara replied.

At that point, Lena frowned, crossing her arms and turning to Kara with a glare, Alex finally leaving the room.

"What the hell has gotten into you? Threatening your sister? Threatening her girlfriend?"

"She's threatening us," Kara said, blinking when Lena stepped away from her.

"Lena-"

"Kara, Christ. You can't just say that to her. She's your sister," Lena said, spinning on her heel, leaning against the desk.

Kara went to reply but noticed Lena wincing. She shut her mouth, eyes widening, looking Lena over.

"Are you hurt?"

Lena sighed.

"We had a rough weekend. I'll recover," Lena replied.

Little did she expect the flood of negative emotions Kara was internalizing as she

realized she had been the one to cause this.

"Humans are so weak," she replied, pacing now, Lena's eyes widening.

She would feel guilty, but she paused, looking at Kara. Lena's mind raced, and she smirked. She knew how she was going to play this. The Red K wasn't just bringing out carelessness, no. It brought up negative emotions, like rage, envy, and feelings of insecurity.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like you were the weak one, Kara Zor-El."

Kara froze, whipping her head back to look at Lena, the brunette confidently staring back.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," Lena replied casually, shrugging as she moved to sit in her office chair.

"I'm the weak one? You can barely move, and it was only a weekend."

"Darling, it's okay that you can't accept it."

"I am not weak!"

"Really? Then how come you couldn't put those little bracelets back on for another go around, hm?"

Kara went to reply, eyes flashing red, but stopping cold. The Red Kryptonite amplified everything, every negative feeling and thought. She could feel the fear creeping in, the fear of vulnerability that Friday night had instilled in her.

Lena smirked again, leaning back, watching Kara.

"I love you Kara, but let's be honest here. I may be fragile, but I'm brave for a human. You? Well… you can't even last a couple hours in my shoes, even when it's with someone you trust, someone you love."

Kara met Lena's eyes, and Lena knew she was playing with fire. However, if this worked in her favor, it might be just the opening Alex Danvers needed to help them get their girl back.

"How dare you," Kara growled, fists clenching, beginning to hover off the floor slightly.

Lena rested her elbows on her desk, staring back comfortably, hands clasped.

"Let's face it Kara. You can't handle being with a woman like me, not if we're equals. It's too scary for you, which is fine darling. I love you unconditionally. But next time you try and accuse me of being the weak one, take a look in the mirror. You may be invincible, but without your alien strength, are you even a fraction of the woman you claim to be?"

Kara's rage was palpable, and she quickly landed in front of Lena's desk, leaning over and glaring at her.

"And what are you Lena? Some orphan with no one to love her except an alien? That's how much humanity doesn't want you, you have to find friends from anywhere else in the galaxy to escape that Luthor upbringing of yours."

"And yet I'm still more of a woman than you'll ever be, Supergirl," Lena replied.

Kara shook her head. The Kryptonian was enraged, and Lena was lucky that her head whipped away, clearly hearing something across the city.

"This isn't over," Kara muttered, Lena shrugging.

"Don't bother coming over tonight, not unless you're willing to put your money where your mouth is, darling," Lena said flippantly, organizing papers on her desk and going to her computer.

"It's fine, really. Go kick some ass. Enjoy _pretending_ to be a hero."

Kara wanted to scream, and as much as she didn't want to be Supergirl right now, taking out the giant alien she could see and hear downtown was just what the doctor ordered. Without even looking at Lena, she zoomed through the door, making sure to break through it on her way out, startling Lena.

The brunette rolled her eyes, sadly biting her lip, wishing she didn't have to resort to such hurtful tactics. She quickly grabbed her phone, messaging Alex and letting her know that a plan was hopefully set in motion.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

* * *

This turned out longer than expected…

* * *

Lena sighed as she made it to her building, riding the elevator up to her penthouse suite. Alex and she had touched base briefly while Supergirl was occupied, but once the alien menace was lying in defeat, and sadly dead, Kara was nowhere to be found. Lena didn't know what to expect, but part of her thought Kara would come right back and give Lena a piece of her mind. That did not turn out to be the case.

She was surprised again when she entered her home and found it empty. It seemed her plan had backfired, and Kara was going to possibly cut her off as she had done with her sister. Lena frowned, kicking off her shoes and going right to her bathroom, finding some ibuprofen and checking out the marks on her neck. She didn't even want to see the rest of her body, aware there were likely many bruises scattered over her flesh.

She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, walking back into her bedroom and plopping onto it. She curled up around a pillow, one that still smelled very much like Kara. She bit her lip, her nervous habit getting her every time. Lena let her fatigue overwhelm her, falling asleep despite the worry settling into her heart.

* * *

Kara had worn herself out as much as she wanted, flying around the planet until finally feeling her rage quench. That alien had been a nice stress reliever, Kara enjoying pummeling him into the ground. However, she was still feeling frustrated by her lover's words from earlier in the day.

She ground her teeth at the thought. How dare Lena? Kara had half a mind to put Lena in her place right then and there, but she knew Lena's game. She knew her girlfriend was a mastermind, and if Lena wanted to play hardball, then Kara knew she'd have to play her game… and just play it better.

She had never felt like this before, about anyone. The couple had officially been together for 8 months, the first month a bit of a juggle as they had to overcome their initial problems after the Lillian Luthor incident.

But once they had worked through the hurt and distrust, the pair found themselves in quite the loving and healthy relationship. Kara trusted Lena, felt safe with her, and knew she was a strong, brave and brilliant young woman. Lena was formidable, much like Kara was, though both in very different ways. Kara smirked at the thought. If people only knew the Luthor was paired up with a Super, people would really be awe-stricken.

Kara had attractions before, but she shivered as she thought of the first time they made love, how soft and supple Lena felt under her touch. And Lena wasn't wrong. Kara had been frustrated. It was always frustrating, restricting, to have to constantly temper herself and hold herself back, whether it was walking around National City or making love with her partner. Kara wanted to just let go, and she knew Lena knew this. The woman was goading her. Kara was used to being in control physically, simply because it was her natural state, but now… that didn't need to remain an option….

Kara rolled her shoulders as she pushed through the sky to go over to Lena's place. As much as she didn't want to give up her power to Lena, she knew the woman was right. Kara smiled though. That was why Lena was all hers, the one person she could trust, and the only one she would. Lena understood her and it's why Kara found herself so possessive over the woman. She wouldn't let anyone come near her, especially Alex, who seemed hell bent on controlling her and ruining her fun.

The city worshipped her, and over time, they'd worship her and Lena both, together.

She quickly entered Lena's place from the balcony, her lover installing a fingerprint entry system just for Kara. The Kryptonian quickly ate and hydrated, then moving into Lena's room, the girl clearly exhausted as she had fallen asleep in her work clothes. Kara moved gently, sitting on the bed, tugging Lena's pants off to help her get more comfortable. Lena stirred slightly.

"Kara?" she mumbled.

"It's me," the Kryptonian replied gently.

Lena kept forgetting, in moments like this, Kara was under the influence of Red-K. The woman was stroking her fondly, Lena rolling onto her back, letting Kara slide of her pants. Lena wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the kind. gentleness was certainly not it.

"Where have you been?" she whispered.

"I was relieving stress, flying around. Your words left quite an impact," Kara said, Lena sitting up as Kara placed her folded pants down onto the floor.

Lena bit her lip, sitting up, her legs and hips right up against Kara's. She rested a chin on Kara's shoulder, the blonde reaching for her hands, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry, I was mad. I just don't want you talking to Alex or Maggie like that. I don't care how upset you are with your sister, Kara."

Kara frowned, breathing out, the breath sending chills down Lena's spine as Kara left her face nuzzled into Lena's hair. She didn't want to talk about Alex or even think about her.

"Fine. But if you don't want me speaking to her like that, I don't want you speaking to her at all. I mean it Lena. This is serious."

Lena was puzzled. She knew the Red-K lowered inhibitions, made Kara ambivalent, less caring, more self-centered, but she didn't understand why the woman was so caring towards her yet so guarded with Alex.

"What happened? Why are you so mad at her, at your friends?"

Kara breathed out, moving to wrap arms around Lena's waist, bringing her legs more up onto the bed.

"They want to control me, Lena. That's all they've ever wanted. They want to keep me in constraints, they want to limit me, and I just want to live. The people out there adore me, even when they don't deserve all this help, so sad and unwilling to stand up for themselves."

"You do realize I'm one of those humans you speak of."

"You're different Lena. You're so smart and passionate. You do what is necessary. You're the only person who could ever match me. And you don't want to control me, you want me to feel free."

"You don't think me giving you Kryptonite is trying to tie you down?" Lena inquired curiously.

"No. You're not doing it to weaken and stop me. You did it so I could do what I really want to do, without having to control myself, to just let me unleash what I'm feeling. It's different. You want me to be able to be me, but without sacrificing who I am entirely. That's not what they want."

Lena blinked, understanding the logic. By weakening Kara, she was enabling her to do what she wanted, what she had constantly strained to do as she felt restricted to not unleash her full strength. In many ways, Lena's little gift freed her to do as she pleased, or at least what she desired to do with Lena.

"You're tired."

"We did have a long weekend."

Kara smiled in her hair. Lena knew the Kryptonian was supposedly dangerous right now, but she didn't feel that way in the slightest.

"Lie down. Let's sleep."

Lena nodded, stripping her turtleneck off, going to her bra and panties only now, Kara zipping her suit off as well, the pair cuddling into one another as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Their morning started off much like any other. Lena grumbled awake at her alarm, struggling to get out of Kara's vice-like grip so she could shower first. After minutes of poking and kissing her way to freedom, she ventured into her bathroom, running the shower and starting her day.

Kara sauntered in a few minutes later, letting herself get drenched before picking Lena up and kissing her softly, pushing her up against the wall. Lena moaned into the kisses as Kara easily pinned her there, the blonde having her way with her this morning before the pair needed to start their day.

After a much longer shower than usual, Lena went about making food for her girlfriend, 8 scrambled eggs and a half-pound of bacon, which Kara devoured. Lena finished getting dressed, throwing pearls into her ears and finding a simple royal blue blouse to match her bright white skirt. She left her hair down as she made her way out to the living room, blinking as Kara leaned against the counter in a tight black work dress, cleaning her glasses and putting them on.

"Are you flying to work or-"

"Actually, I thought I'd drive us? You don't mind me taking the Tesla for a spin?"

Lena's brow quirked in surprise.

"Not at all," she replied slowly, Kara smirking as she stood up straight, grabbing a bag that looked like one of Lena's many designer labels and held a hand out to her girl, Lena taking the hand in stride with her blazer thrown over her arm, curious about this new odd development.

* * *

Lena's white knuckles squeezing onto Kara's hand must have tipped the Kryptonian off to drive slower than she had been. Kara had never really been interested in all of the things Lena's money could afford, but today it seemed she was enjoying her options.

"You mind if I take this baby to work? I can't remember the last time I drove."

" _Clearly,"_ Lena thought to herself, nodding.

"Sure, enjoy yourself," Lena replied distractedly, Kara pulling the car up to the L-Corp drive-in entrance, reporters and photographers outside as usual.

"I forgot they still lurk around waiting for you every morning," Kara said out loud.

"Well at least we've had good press lately, otherwise it would be like coming into a wave of flashing lights," Lena replied, only a few stragglers present.

She leaned over, giving Kara a kiss, the blonde cupping her cheek softly.

"Have a good day. I'll see you later," Lena said, Kara smiling at her.

As Lena exited her car, she failed to notice her girlfriend also doing so, fiddling with something in her bag and not noticing until Kara was walking around the back of the car towards her.

"Did I forget something?" Lena asked frowning, not prepared for Kara to pull her into her body, arm wrapped around her torso as she cupped Lena's cheek, kissing her deeply.

Lena dropped her bag in surprise, gasping into the kiss, hand finding a grip on Kara's shoulder. It was deep a kiss, but it didn't last too long, Kara pulling back with a sexy smile. She leaned down, grabbing Lena's purse and handing it to her, fixing a strand of her hair before leaning closer to whisper.

"And now we're officially out as a couple, Ms. Luthor."

Kara pecked her cheek and walked around back to the driver's side, Lena's mind finally picking up speed, listening to the cameras clicking and flashing, turning to see her car fly off, her mind reeling.

" _Ms. Luthor! Ms. Luthor! Can you now confirm you're in a relationship with the Catco Reporter Kara Danvers?"_

" _Is it true you're friends with Supergirl too?"_

" _What about the rumors you're more than friends with Supergirl? Are you having an affair?"_

Lena blinked a few times, shaking her head and steeling her face again, not bothering to look any of them in the eyes, mumbling no comment as she entered her building.

* * *

Alex Danvers couldn't believe her eyes as she witnessed the news reports flying about this morning concerning her sister and her sister's girlfriend. Initially, Alex had been skeptical of Lena Luthor like anybody else, but the woman had saved her life… and Jo'on's… and had helped Kara on numerous occasions, both professionally and personally. She didn't want to trust the woman, and when she found them together that first time in the L-Corp lab, Alex has been furious.

It took a few weeks, but she came around, going to meet Lena personally one on one and giving her the infamous shovel talk, which the Luthor took in stride. Since then, she had found she actually liked Lena, their dry senses of humor and distrusting view of the world pretty similar, not to mention their protective streaks concerning Kara, all building a certain level to trust and understanding between the two. It was this trust and understanding keeping Alex sane as she saw the pictures and stories going across several news stations at the moment. She was trusting Lena to do what she needed.

"I thought they were waiting to come out," Winn said from the chair, Alex crossing her arms.

"Winn, can you possibly hack into these media outlets and find all of the pictures from this morning?"

"Uh, yea, sure. Give me a sec."

Alex watched him work, Winn hopping from outlet to outlet, getting all possible photos from this morning.

"Can you put them in chronological order too?" Alex asked gently, the man nodding, rotating the pictures on the timeline based on time stamp.

"Great, and let's go through them somewhat quickly."

Winn began from the pictures of Lena's car pulling up, the windows tinted and no one able to see a thing. There were only a few photographers there that morning, so only a couple of different angles to draw from. Alex watched as Lena left the car, frame by frame going by, Kara then slipping out.

"Slow down just a bit," Alex said, Winn letting the frames slow their roll.

Alex observed the situation, noticing Kara's expression, Lena's face… then Lena's surprise. Alex blinked, nodding a few times.

"Okay, that's all I needed," Alex said, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't get it," Winn said curiously, seeing Lena and Kara on the screen.

"Lena was as surprised as those reporters, you can tell from her facial expressions and body language. She didn't know Kara was going to do that."

"I see. You thought she might?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to understand. Lena mentioned in her note the effects of the Red-K. Kara's been incredibly protective of Lena, and possessive. It makes sense she'd impulsively stake her claim like that."

Alex sat down next to Winn, head in hands, sighing out.

"Hey, we're gonna get her back. Lena's been handling this double agent thing really well. Kara doesn't seem to have a clue."

"I know, but… it's not just today that worries me… it's the next time this happens."

"What do you mean?"

Alex peeked up to look at Winn sadly.

"Kara on Red-K now remembers everything that happened to Kara on Red-K then. It's why she attacked me, Jo'on and the DEO right after her initial exposure, then ran straight to Lena."

Winn blinked a few times, nodding slowly.

"So next time, she's going to remember everything from this time…"

"And next time… she's going to remember Lena betraying her."

Winn sat back in his chair, thinking through the scenario, Alex shaking her head.

"We got lucky this time with Lena handling the situation. Kara nearly killed me last time and she's only holding back because of Lena. I just… I don't know what will happen if there's an incident after this one. I'm worried about what will happen to Lena," Alex said, sighing, stress overwhelming her.

"Who knows… maybe her love for Lena will hold her back next time."

"That's what I hoped when she came after me…" Alex said quietly, worry filling her soul.

When she gave Lena a warning, she wasn't sure what the woman would do, but there was a reason why Lena Luthor was a genius, CEO, engineer. Alex didn't think she'd be so bold and go along with everything Kara was doing. In many ways though, by sticking to Kara's side, it seemed to keep her sister grounded for now, Kara too busy thinking about Lena, their public life, and everything else than to create any plans for world domination. It had only been a couple days, but Alex knew this couldn't keep going for much longer. Supergirl would get bored, and when that happened… Alex couldn't even say what the outcome will be.

"Alex, it's going to be okay," Winn said. "James is at Catco keeping an eye on her at work, and Lena's got her in the after hours. We just have to wait for the signature like Lena said, and we'll be on it."

Alex nodded solemnly, biting the inside of her cheek, hoping things would out for them.

* * *

Lena shook her head as she read it was almost 7pm. Jess had spent the day keeping her updated on the news and articles floating around about her and her now very real relationship with Kara Danvers. They had always intended to confirm it in the public eye, but wanted to wait for as long as possible, trying to avoid putting Kara in the spotlight like that..

Lena used to have popularity in the wealthy, party, socialite scene back before her brother went mad. The Luthors had a powerful name, and Lena was beautiful, intelligent, and wealthy, so it was natural she would gain a social media following. While she was popular back then, there was no comparison to her status now after her brother was arrested. Luthor became a name of both power and scandal, and those two facets sold like hotcakes for the press.

All throughout Lex's arrest, trial and hearings and his sentencing, Lena was in the spotlight. People wanted all sorts of juicy gossip surrounding her. Was she the next Lex? Would she try to take over the world? Could she be trusted? And of course from there, the questions became more ridiculous, poking around her personal life, trying to go as far as to find her birth parents, who had long been confirmed dead. The press wanted any hot detail they could find, and as everyone knows, the Supers and Luthors sell stories like Shakespeare.

Lena sighed as she finally shut off her computer. She texted Kara that she would be working late and she would get a car home, and no she couldn't fly and pick her up, especially with the press hounding her. Lena finally got everything sorted and left her office, locking it behind her. She messaged her driver to pick her up in the underground parking, finding him with ease and getting in without a fuss, her security was top notch about not letting any paparazzi in.

She sighed again and rolled her eyes as the Lincoln drove out, the number of reporters and photographers growing exponentially since this morning. They made it through easily enough, but Lena was annoyed when she reached her building and found more of them there. As much as she wanted to shout out to the world Kara Danvers was hers, she was also slightly annoyed by the fuss this had all created and stirred. Lena was already over it.

Again, her driver took her into the underground parking garage, grateful she paid extra for a building with this accommodation. She told him goodnight and made her way to the elevator, going right up to the penthouse level and exiting, walking to one of the two doors present.

As Lena fiddled with the lock, she head soft music wafting through the air, opening it full. Lena gasped.

There were candles literally everywhere.

She shut the door behind her, stunned as she walked through, noticing a bottle of red on the counter and meals set up on the other side on her dining table. Billie Holiday's "I'll Be Seeing You" was softly playing in the background. Kara walked out then, glasses off and hair free flowing, brushing down her black dress.

"What's all this?" Lena asked, sincerely surprised and touched.

Kara was smirking sexily as reached her lover, cupping her cheeks gently and kissing her soundly.

"I know you've had a hellish day with the press and all, so I thought I'd make it up to you," Kara whispered.

Lena felt her breath taken away, pulling Kara in by her waist and running her hands up and down her back and sides. Kara wrapped her arms over Lena's shoulders, deepening the kiss, pulling them even closer together. They kissed until they needed to breathe again, pulling back with foreheads touching.

"I really don't know what I've done to deserve you Kara," Lena said sincerely, looking into her eyes.

Kara pulled back, taking Lena's hands and kissing them softly.

"You just have to be you."

Lena smiled, letting Kara lead her further inside. As she walked, she noticed the green sparkle coming from Kara's wrist. Her eyes widened and her face fell. She remembered how this wasn't Kara, not completely. She remembered what she told Alex. She realized as Kara pulled out her chair and helped her sit down that this lovely evening was about to be completely ruined.

"You okay?" Kara asked, looking at Lena as she brought her a glass of wine, sitting on the other side of the table, Kara observing her expression.

"Yea, I just… this is so much. Thank you, Kara."

"You do the same for me. Remember when you took me to Aspen for Valentine's Day?" Kara replied, sitting down.

Lena did indeed remember Aspen… every second of it. Kara noticed her blush as she walked down memory lane, Kara too remembering the weekend getaway fondly.

"We'll have many more like that, not to worry," Kara said salaciously, having a sip of wine, enjoying the buzz the bracelets were allowing her to have.

Lena bit her lip, guilt flooding her stomach. How could this not be her Kara? She glanced over to look into her big blue eyes, Kara watching her in return.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Lena gulped, and Kara kept watching her. Lena was caught up in the moment, her guard down, her façade falling… and Kara began to notice. She scrunched her face curiously. She saw Lena was nervous, her eyes… sad? No… guilty. Why were Lena's eyes guilty?

"Lena… what's going on?"

"Kara, I…" she stuttered, looking away as Kara stood, the blonde looking at her accusingly.

"What did you do Lena?"

The brunette could only look up in regret… before the DEO stormed in.

The glass shattered all throughout Lena's city view wall, the agents having swung in from the top. Kara sprung into action and went to knock one out, only realizing she still had her bracelets on.

"Be careful! She's not up to her full strength!" Lena shouted, rushing from the table.

Lena's front door flew open, the Guardian entering and rushing in with Alex on his tail. Kara kept struggling against the agents, reaching for the bracelets when she could. She was bleeding, could actually feel the pain of those punches, as she went hand to hand.

"Get her pinned!" Alex shouted, Kara growling as the first bracelet was finally pulled off and crushed.

She got some strength back, a DEO agent trying to rush her, but she dodged him easily, half her problem taken care of. She threw a chair at another one, flipping Lena's table as they tried to sedate her. She ducked behind the table, trying to rip the other bracelet off.

"It's over Kara, come out," Alex said, just as the blonde ripped the final one off.

She stood, ready to fight, when they threw the table off, an agent sedating her and putting her down. Kara felt slightly dizzy, stumbling to the ground and falling unconscious.

"Stop, stop! She's down!" Lena shouted, pushing past Alex and James, going to her knees and checking Kara over.

She rolled Kara onto her back, wiping hair from her face and pulling her girlfriend's head into her lap, tearing up as she saw the blood trickling out of her mouth. She bit her lip, shaking her head.

"Lena," Alex said, walking up to her with the Red-K gun and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It had to be done."

"You said you wouldn't hurt her."

"The Red-K gun won't hurt her, but… we had to take her down," Alex replied, Lena looking at her furiously.

"She's as weak as a human with these on! The bracelets…"

Lena's eyes went wide, a chill going down her spine, turning to look back at Kara… whose wrists were completely bare.

"Oh no."

Kara darted out of Lena's grasp, flying and knocking out DEO agent one by one, Alex's eyes wide as she realized what happened.

"SHE'S AT FULL STRENGTH. TAKE HER DOWN."

James went into full Guardian mode, Winn talking to him through his helmet, jumping and colliding with Kara, destroying everything in Lena's living room now. Alex grabbed Lena, shoving her down the hall.

"Go into your panic room, NOW!"

Lena could only nod, hearing the chaos going on, rushing into her bedroom and making her way into her walk in closet, accessing her panic room and going inside.

"You really think you can take me James?" Kara gritted out, Guardian getting a good punch in but Kara throwing him around destroying Lena's kitchen island and fridge as he went sailing through both.

"Ah!" Kara shouted as Alex got the gun on her, the Red-K slowly starting to come out.

Kara gritted her teeth, using her legs and soaring outside, getting away from the blast. She took deep breaths in the night sky, before wielding her heat vision and blasting at Alex on the inside, the girl barely dodging in time.

James was back up, but Kara plowed through him and through the many walls and rooms of Lena's penthouse, landing in the guest bedroom. James powered up his kryptonite glove, knocking Kara back, then tackling her back out to the main room where Alex had the gun.

He kept punching, trying to hold Kara down until she dug into the armor of his suit, ripping chunks of it off and throwing him off her. Alex managed to get another blast in, hoping this would hold…until Kara managed to turn, counter blasting with her frost breath just enough to move out of the way.

Kara was panting, bleeding, definitely weakened by all of the kryptonite tonight… but she was still stronger than all of them.

"How dare you… I was right about this all along. You're trying to bring me down, and you used Lena to do it!"

"We're trying to help Kara," Alex panted out, both sisters worn and breathing heavily.

Kara shook her head.

"This isn't going to end well for you, Alex."

As Kara geared up, James took one last leap, tackling her from behind. He punched again and again, but Kara flipped him, using him as a shield against Alex's ray, the woman stopping immediately before Kara ripped James's helmet off.

She growled, throwing him through Lena's front door, the man bouncing like a rag doll near the elevators. Kara turned back, to look at Alex, shaking her head mercilessly.

"You. Jo'on. James and Winn… and even Lena… you really don't care about who you have to take from me, as long as you get what you want."

"Kara, this isn't you. Think of what you just did to James. Think of how you've been with Lena. You're better than this."

Kara walked towards her, her black dress shredded in many parts but somehow still in tact, walking barefoot over the glass without it being any sort of bother. Everyone was down, except for Alex… it was just her and Kara now.

"You really think you can take me down? Just little old you?" Kara said, smirking maliciously.

Alex could feel the sweat gathering on her brow. Kara was right. Supergirl was too fast. The fact Alex was still breathing was it's own miracle. This was likely the end for her. She closed her eyes.

"Kara."

The Danvers sisters both perked up, Lena walking out from the hall, her clothes and everything still surprisingly intact compared to her penthouse suite. She walked over slowly, Alex shaking her head.

"Lena no, Lena!"

"Quiet Alex!" Kara shouted, looking back at her girlfriend, feeling the betrayal seep in.

"So, this whole time… you were with them?" Kara asked accusingly taking a few steps closer, as did Lena, the pair only a couple yards away now.

"Yes," Lena replied, looking at her sadly.

Kara felt tears prick at her eyes, shaking her head.

"All of you… how could you do this?"

"Because we love you, Kara."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be on their side! Always trying to keep me down!"

Lena strutted forward, the Kryptonian's eyes flaring red for a moment, but Lena kept going, kept going until she was right up to her. Kara was enraged, but Lena reached a hand out cupping her cheek, wiping blood and dirt away.

"Kara, come back to me," she whispered.

For a moment, just a moment, Alex thought this might end in a sappy love story kind of way… but Kara pulled away from Lena, shaking her head.

"You're all against me…. And anyone who's against me…" she drifted off, turning back to Lena and Alex.

Lena swallowed, looking at Kara sincerely. If she was going to die, she was going to make sure Kara knew how she really felt.

"I love you, Kara Danvers… and no matter what you do, no matter what happens after you wake up from this, know that I will always love you…and I already forgive you," Lena said, her big green eyes blinking out tears.

Alex tried grabbing the gun, tried moving fast, but… she was too slow.

 **CRASH**.

She blinked looking up to see a stunned Lena staring at none other than the Green Martian, smiling back at them.

"Jo'on," Alex said in relief, Kara pulling herself out of the wall to find Jo'on there, healed and ready.

"What do you say we end this?" he asked, Alex nodding, Lena stepping back to Alex as Kara growled, gearing up for a fight.

She launched at Jo'on, but the man was at full strength this time and Kara had been significantly weakened even at full capacity. He dodged her, grabbing her arm and putting her into a chokehold, just in time for Alex to blast Kara, the Kryptonian screaming as the Red-K slowly dispersed into the air.

She finally shut the ray off, Jo'on holding an unconscious Kara, twisting her about to carry her bridal style. Lena rushed over, checking to make sure her girlfriend was still breathing, relief flooding her. She started crying, Alex walking over and pulling her into a hug, knowing how hard this had been for all of them.

"I'm going to rush her back to the DEO. We have a lot of clean up to do," Jo'on said.

"We'll make a cover story." Lena replied, with her tear stained face.

"We'll say it was another attack, from Cadmus, on me and Kara Danvers… we were having a date and they wanted to take out two of Supergirl's known associates," Lena said, Jo'on nodding.

"I'll go clean James up, have him start running the story. We can have him take pictures of the scene, say he was here to visit when the attack happened."

Jo'on looked at both ladies, nodding before taking off with Kara back to the DEO. Lena was taking stock of her now completely destroyed penthouse, shaking her head.

"It's safe to say I've just been evicted," Lena commented wryly, Alex patting her shoulder.

"We're down a lot of manpower right now, but we can renovate it. Don't worry."

"Thank you Alex," Lena said, looking around, trying to see what she could salvage.

"And Lena?"

"Hm?" the brunette replied, looking wearily at Alex.

"What you said before, to Kara? Thank you."

Lena nodded, returning a small smile and nod, Alex moving out into the hallway to find James throwing off all his guardian equipment and pulling him up to sit just as police, fire, and paramedics began rushing in through the stairs and the elevator… along with a detective.

"Alex!"

Alex's head darted up, relief flooding her as Maggie rushed over, jumping into her arms and hugging her.

"Christ, I was so worried."

"It's okay now, everything's okay," Alex whispered back, relieved she could say those words and mean them.

* * *

"How long has she been like this?" Eliza whispered, sadly looking at her daughter, sitting with her back on the glass containing her, facing away from the entrance to her cell.

"A week," Alex replied, her brow etched in concern.

Eliza took in her other daughter's worried face, blinking before nodding slowly.

"And she said this is what she wants?"

Alex nodded.

"This was different than last time, mom. She's not handling it well. She… it was harder this time."

"How so?"

Alex smiled sadly, looking at her mother.

"Here, there's… there's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Lena was busy in the DEO lab with Winn, trying to work on a vaccination type injection that would protect Kara from Red-K. While most of the people around Lena thought it was a fool's errand, it was the only thing keeping her sane this week as her girlfriend, perhaps ex-girlfriend, self-imposed herself to s prison following the events at her home.

After the initial clean up and police interviews, Lena hired some security and movers to relocate her possessions to storage while she found other temporary living arrangements. When she got the call from Alex Kara had woken up, she dropped everything and went to see her… only to find the girl wanted nothing to do with her, or anyone for that matter.

It was Jo'on who broke the news to both Alex and Lena. Kara didn't want any visitors. She told him she deserved to be in there like any other alien, and there was nothing they could say to bring her out.

Alex, of course, stubbornly marched right in there, banging on the glass and demanding Kara talk to her. She even went so far to enter the jail, but Kara just looked off to the side, practically catatonic.

Lena then entered as well, gently calling Kara's name… both women were surprised when she angrily looked up at her, informing the Luthor she hated her. Lena's heart broke in that moment.

Alex was shocked, but she let Kara go, assuming it was just the initial shock of everything… and now it had reached one full week and Kara hadn't budged.

Lena shook her head, pulling back and sighing out.

"I'm crazy if I think I can actually make this happen," Lena said to Winn sadly.

A vaccine was likely asking too much, but the pair had stayed up for 48 hours those first two nights, Winn helping Lena as she tried working through her grief, the pair at least creating an injectable antidote, which would prove faster than the Red-K ray gun.

"We made an antidote. It's worth trying to make a vaccine."

"I'm going to have to go back to work after tomorrow…. I'll do what I can for this on the side, but…" Lena drifted off again, and he couldn't help by feel sorry for the girl.

"Lena… it's going to be okay," Winn reached out, placing a hand on hers, causing her to tear up.

"She'll never forgive me for this," she whispered sadly.

Winn looked at her, the door opening to the lab just then, Lena pulling her hand away and wiping at her face, taking a deep breath.

"Doctor and Doctor Danvers," Winn said standing up, Lena's face scrunching in confusion as she turned, coming to face Alex and who she presumed was her and Kara's mother.

"Hey Winn. And mom, this is Lena Luthor. Lena, this Kara and I's mom, Eliza," Alex said gently, Lena reaching a tentative hand out, only to be met with kindness as Eliza firmly shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lena. Alex tells me you and Kara are close friends?"

Lena blinked, looking up to Alex who just smirked.

"Winn, why don't we give these two a minute to get to know each other?" Alex suggested, Lena paling, realizing what Alex was doing.

"A-Alex, I don't think Kara… I… I don't even know if there's anything to tell, anymore…"

Realization dawned on Eliza as she took in Lena, turning back to smile at her daughter.

"It's okay, go," she said, surprising Lena, who crossed her arms, nervously looking at the woman before her.

Eliza turned back to look at Lena, and could tell the woman was stressed and exhausted, and most of all… worried.

"So, I guess you're the mysterious person who's made my daughter even perkier lately?" Eliza asked gently, going to sit on Winn's stool, looking around the table, Lena biting her lip in response.

"This wasn't… this wasn't how she wanted to tell you, Doctor Danvers," Lena said sadly.

"Call me Eliza, Lena," she replied gently, looking at the girl who she could see was clearly worried about her daughter.

"We were waiting. I'm a Luthor, and she's, well…. Our families don't have a history of getting along, so… we wanted to wait."

Eliza nodded slowly.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Lena breathed out, trying to keep tears at bay.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I betrayed her, in the worst possible way. She doesn't want to see me."

"And how are you so sure?"

"She told me as much… told me she hated me, when I tried to see her. She's right to. I shouldn't have gotten involved, I should have handled things differently. I-I-"

Lena choked up, and she quickly rushed to brush her tears away. She hated crying. Luthors never cried, never showed weakness.

"From what Alex told me, what you did not only protected a city of people, but it also protected Kara, from herself, from having to live with the consequences of her actions."

"It doesn't matter. I still lied to her, manipulated her. I proved to her I'm the Luthor everyone has told her I would be. I'm not different from my family, Dr. Danvers," Lena said sadly, turning to look at the vial she'd been working with.

"I really should finish this. I have to go back to work soon, and I won't be able to devote as much time to this project, so…"

"And what is it you're working on?"

"A vaccine… for Red Kryptonite."

Lena heard Eliza stand and begin to walk past her, when the blonde placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The fact my daughter said she hated you, and you're here working on something that could potentially lead to making her invulnerable from all kryptonite? That should be example enough Lena, you are nothing like your family."

Lena's eyes went wide, and she stopped breathing, Eliza kindly squeezing her shoulder before leaving her in the lab, walking out to find Alex and Winn waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" Alex asked, Eliza smiling sadly.

"She clearly loves Kara, but… I think the only way she's going to forgive herself is if Kara tells her to."

"Kara knows Lena did what was best, for everyone, including her. I don't understand why she hates Lena."

Eliza smiled at her daughter fondly.

"Because she's scared sweetie."

Alex just furrowed her brow, her mother patting her as she navigated back through the DEO ready to confront her daughter.

* * *

Eliza took a deep breath, punching in the code and opening up the door to Kara's cell room. Her daughter was sitting against the wall of glass-holding unit. Eliza went to the control panel turning the kryptonite off, Kara shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I want that left on."

"Well, I don't want it on while we're talking."

Kara's head shot up, blinking a few times, watching as her mother walked up, entering the code and letting herself into Kara's cell. The Kryptonian's posture loosened, but she stayed on the floor, looking at her mom before turning away.

"Please just go. I don't want to see anybody."

"Well, I want to see you," Eliza replied gently, walking to the other side of the space, sitting on the protruding metal bench, leaning over to look at her daughter fondly.

"Why? I'm not even your real daughter."

"Yet I still love you like one, whether you came from me or not," Eliza replied.

Kara bit her lip, still looking off to the side, arms wrapping around her folded legs.

"There's nothing you can say mom. You can't undo what I did."

"Kara, you didn't do anything-"

"This time," she replied tersely, angry eyes gazing back at her mother.

"I didn't do anything _this_ time. What happens in round three?"

"There won't be a round three," Eliza replied, Kara scoffing, shaking her head, smiling ironically.

"All I wanted to do was help people, save them, protect them… I can't even protect them from myself."

"Kara, you couldn't help what happened."

"But it's still my responsibility! It's my body, it's my power, and it's on me to make sure it's not used in the wrong way! I need to protect them from me!"

"And they all need you to protect them from everything else too."

Kara blinked a few times, tears coming out, Eliza looking at her fondly.

"Kara. You may be Kryptonian, you may be faster, stronger, sharper than us humans, but still… you're going to mess up. Just like us humans, you're going to make mistakes."

"Then I can't let anymore happen," she whispered out, stubbornly wiping at her face."

"I don't know what's worse Kara. You giving up, locking yourself away, punishing yourself forever, and keeping the world safe from the handful of times you may stumble, or…"

She paused, her daughter glancing back up at her, red eyes puffy.

"Or you not being who you want to be, and letting the hundreds and thousands of other bad guys, and bad situations happen while you stand by. Which do you think is worse?"

Kara's lip trembled, shaking her head.

"I could have killed them mom… I nearly did."

Eliza looked at Kara sadly.

"Your sister knows what she got herself into, just like I did, and just like Jeremiah did when we adopted you. We love you Kara. Loving you is worth the risk."

Kara let out a sob, hands going to her head, shaking it.

"I don't deserve it. And next time? What's going to happen next time?"

Eliza stood up, walking over to her daughter, sitting down next to her, placing an arm over her shoulders, her free hand rubbing her knee fondly.

"From the looks of it, your girlfriend's been working very hard with your friend Winn. It seems they have some nice precautions in place."

Kara's breath hitched, and she looked up into Eliza's eyes.

"L-Lena did? With Winn?"

Eliza nodded fondly.

"She's been in the lab with him all week, your sister said. I got to meet her. She seems very sweet. She cares about you Kara," Eliza said gently, making Kara cry harder.

"I-I almost k-killed her. I can't, mom. I can't. Next time, it m-might actually happen."

"And just like she said Kara, we would already forgive you."

Kara's head whipped up, Eliza pulling back to see Alex in the doorway, leaning against it and smiling. Kara began sobbing more, her sister taking the cue and going to Kara's other side, joining her mother and wrapping her in a hug.

"We love you. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, we love you Kara," Alex whispered, planting a kiss on her baby sister's head.

"You were given a great responsibility Kara. You didn't ask for this life. With great power comes great problems, responsibilities, you name it. Everyone here loves you, cares about you, stands by what you stand for. We'll always be here to catch you when you fall," Eliza said, Kara sobbing into her knees, hands reaching out to squeeze their hands gently, letting them know she heard them.

* * *

Lena sighed, using the vaccine and testing it with the cells under the microscope, watching to see how they interact.

"Come on, come on," she muttered, tapping her foot, watching as they went.

The vaccine antibodies began binding, and Lena held her breath, watching in awe as they seemed to be working. She squeezed her fists, about to raise them in triumph… until the Kryptonian cells devoured the antibodies, dismembering them and making the vaccine ineffective.

Lena slammed her hands on the desk, pulling away slapping the nearby vials onto the floor, standing up and pacing. She hadn't slept well in days, she had barely eaten, and her efforts were for naught. She shook her head, ready to scream, when a knock was heard on the door as she entered.

"Winn, don't give me another speech, please-" Lena stopped, Alex walking in, the brunette giving her a pointed look.

"What do you want Danvers?"

Alex smirked, happy she and Lena's banter and rivalry was still present, despite the Luthor being somewhat of a basket case at the moment.

"My mom's leaving, and she wanted to see you before she left."

Lena looked at Alex, a frown on her face.

"I don't see why. Can you just tell her-"

"This is non-negotiable, got it?" Alex replied, crossing her arms and giving Lena the Danvers stare down.

Lena bit her lip, shaking her head before pulling her borrowed lab coat off, shoving it to Alex.

"You know you really are the meaner sister," Lena commented dryly, Alex chuckling, tossing the lab coat before following after her.

"I don't think I claimed to be anything other," Alex replied, catching up with, walking towards the elevators where Jo'on was speaking to Eliza, the pair smiling easily.

Eliza turned, beaming at Lena, the brunette bowing her head quickly in acknowledgement.

"Doctor Danvers. It was lovely meeting you," Lena said, holding out a hand to the woman.

Eliza smiled, throwing Lena off guard when she hugged her tightly.

"Alex told me what you said to Kara. I couldn't ask for a better person to love her, Lena."

Lena's eyes went wide, staring dumbfounded at Eliza who just chuckled back.

"And we'll get you to call me mom in no time," she said with a wink, making Alex snort and Jo'on clear his throat, trying to hide his smile.

"I-I, um… thank you?" she said in confusion.

Eliza pulled Alex in for a hug, Lena still very much confused.

"I'll be back next weekend for a nice visit, we can grab dinner girls. In the meantime, Lena? Keep taking care of my daughter," she said kindly, Lena clearing her throat, still confused, trying to present with an air of propriety.

"O-Of course," Lena replied, Eliza looking at her, then nodding her head to look beyond Lena, the Luthor following her gaze to see Kara there, leaning against the wall.

Eliza just smiled at all of them, Lena already forgetting her as she turned fully, eyes taking Kara in. The young Danvers bit her lip, scared to approach. Lena finally gathered her senses and began walking to Kara, finally jogging the rest of the way, Kara taking a few steps until Lena threw herself into the woman's arms, both releasing tears as Kara swung her around.

"I'm so, so sorry-"

"Shh, stop. It's okay. I should be apologizing-"

"You did what you had to do," Kara whispered into her shoulder, Lena squeezing more tightly.

"I promise I will never, ever, do something like that again Kara. No matter what. I shouldn't have betrayed your confidence like that."

Kara nodded against Lena, happy to know that, even though Lena did what she needed to protect everyone, she still acknowledged what she did was sneaky and a lie to her significant other, and Kara appreciated her understanding that.

"It's okay… remember what you said to me," Kara said, pulling back, Lena looking into her eyes.

"What?"

Kara smiled fondly, brushing tears from her cheeks.

"I'll love you too, no matter what Lena. I already forgave you."

Lena released a deep breath, wrapping her arms back around Kara's neck, the pair hugging each other like they never wanted to let go.

* * *

So… I originally wrote this to basically become a kinky sex fic…. And then it just became angsty. So I'm sorry? Haha. Even when I think I know what a story will turn into, I try to just let it play out naturally and I sometimes go in unexpected directions. So I apologize if this wasn't what you were looking for, but anywho.

This might have an epilogue with hot sex later on down the line, but until then, we'll leave this as finished. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Do please review.

* * *

OMAKE:

Kara bashfully looked through the shattered windows, holding Lena bridal style as the floated into her very destroyed apartment. Kara let Lena down on the balcony, scratching her cheek awkwardly.

"I, uh… we'll fix it?" Kara squeaked out, Lena's brow rising as she gave her a skeptical look.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Lena whispered kindly, a destroyed penthouse the last of her concerns.

Kara released a sigh, and the pair began moving around, checking to see if anything was left. Lena had some secret compartments she had to pull various disks and files from, and went off in search, Kara using her x-ray vision to sort through things. As walked around, gently kicking stuff out of the way, she noticed something green and shiny.

She moved the table out of the way grimacing when it landed with a loud crack, completely breaking in too.

"Sorry!" she called out wincingly.

Kara brushed some rubble to the side, and before she knew it, she was looking at mashed metal with kryptonite embedded in it. Flashbacks to the bracelets, to Lena… to what she did with Lena, came flooding back, the Kryptonian blushing profusely as she picked it up staring at it.

"Okay, I think that's everyth-" Lena cut herself off, eyeing Kara eyeing the bracelet.

This wasn't a conversation Lena wanted to have anytime soon, everything still fresh and raw.

"R-Right, I um… let me find a container so we can get those out of here. Don't need them falling into the wrong hands," Lena said moving around.

Kara blinked back to reality, moving around and using her vision to find the other mangled bracelet, Lena walking over with a small lead lockbox she owned, opening it up to put the trinkets it.

Kara silently placed them inside, Lena biting her lip as she gently shut it closed.

"I'll bring it all back to the DEO when I'm there this weekend. But anyway-"

"Lena," Kara interrupted, still blushing, Lena looking up at her.

"Yes?"

"I, um… I didn't mind them."

Lena looked at her confusedly.

"The bracelets, I mean," Kara clarified, coughing slightly as she looked away, a blush coming to Lena's face as she picked up what Kara was saying.

"O-Oh… Oh! Well, um… in that case I'll, uh… keep them. Save them for later, for another time," Lena coughed out, Kara giving her a small smile.

Lena smiled back, reaching over and pecking her on the lips fondly, a phone ringing and breaking them apart, Kara rolling her eyes.

"It's Alex," she said, answering the call.

"We just got here-"

"You and Lena are now the prized winners of yet another paparazzi scandal."

"I-I… what?!"

"Someone just uploaded a photo of you carrying up to Lena's place. Be prepared for the stories all today and tomorrow," Alex said, slightly enjoying the torment Kara was bound to be going through.

"Urgh, okay, right, I'll see you later," she said, quickly hanging up.

"What is it now?"

"How come they make up a story about every woman you're seen with? First, it was us. Then, when they saw you with Alex, they thought you were with her. Now, they're running a story about you with Supergirl!" Kara said, arms flailing in exasperation.

Lena bit her lip, trying not to chuckle but she couldn't help it.

"Lenaaa," Kara groaned, the brunette silencing her with another kiss.

"Welcome to the life of dating a famous person. But frankly, you should see who they pair you up with," Lena joked, pulling away and adjusting the bag she had, Kara sputtering.

"W-Who am I with?!"

"The funniest one by far is that you're not just cousins with Superman, but cousins of the Southern variety, if you know what I mean," Lena replied, waggling her eyebrows, making Kara flush even more.

"L-Lena! That's CLARK you're talking about, ew!"

Lena let out a full belly laugh, stepping up tow Kara and pecking her cheek.

"Then I guess Supergirl, me and Ms. Danvers need a very public date night out some time soon to shut the tabloids up, wouldn't you agree?"

Kara pouted at Lena.

"We are fixing this, pronto," Kara said, picking Lena back up bridal style, getting them out of there.

"Not to mention me staying with you while the renovations are done, who knows, they might even say we've eloped and I'm carrying your child?"

"LENA," Kara squeaked out, the Luthor's chuckle floating through the air at the expense of her adorable girlfriend.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
